The Strawberry Weapon
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: Violet has a new mystery on her hands as a new girl arrives at her school. Something is off about her and it's up to Violet to figure out what it is... R&R for more chapters!


The Body Finder: Strawberry Weapon

Violet was sitting in class when a girl slunk through the door. Right after she took her seat, the bell rung and class was signaled to start.

Violet took a quick glance at the girl again and she was slightly puzzled. For whatever reason, that girl didn't make Violet comfortable. But how? She wondered.

The girl looked fairly average. She had curly golden-brown hair, bright yellow- green eyes and pale skin. She wasn't wearing anything to suggest she was really that different. The shirt she was wearing was a generic black and purple striped t-shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. She wore a pair of blue jeans on her legs and a pair of black flats on her feet.

But the thing was that Violet caught a scent of fresh strawberries when she walked by. And that scent wasn't a perfume. It smelled like a trace or an imprint. Whatever it was, it was very strong and she was the carrier.

Violet nudged Jay's elbow and asked him, "Who's the girl that just walked in?"

He asked her jokingly, "How do you expect me to know the name of every girl in this school?"

She gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes and answered her question. "Her name is Sarah. I don't know her last name but I have heard some of the guys call her Seretta."

"Seretta? Like a last name?"

"No. Like rhyming her name with a certain gun. They called her Seretta because she carries a Beretta with her after school."

Violet raised an eyebrow. She had seen other girls carry pepper spray and other things for self defense but never a gun.

She asked him, "Is she even allowed to carry? I thought you weren't able to get one until you were eighteen and she barely looks sixteen."

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that they have called her Seretta Kill before and they swear she's pulled out a pistol on students before."

"Sounds a little messed up to me." She thought further about it.

Seretta Kill? What kind of a nickname was that?

And what kind of a person carried a natural strawberry scent? She remembered that those who carried traces were dead and the girl sulking in the corner definitely looked alive. But she didn't have the trademark imprint that killers carried. Then why was her scent smelling so strongly of strawberries?

She didn't get a chance to think about it more because, before she knew it, the bell was ringing to alert students that class was over and it was time to migrate to the next period. She kept the same puzzled expression uninterrupted until lunch when Chelsea asked her what was wrong. She took the chance to find out more about Sarah.

She asked Chelsea, "Do you know a Sarah?"

Chelsea seemed bored as she replied, "You'll have to be more specific, sweetie."

Violet quickly found the fruity scent and pointed Sarah out to Chelsea.

"Oooh." She said with rising interest. "Was she making eyes at Jay?"

Violet ignored the question and asked, "Do you know who she is?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah. She's a transfer from a prep school for girls a couple counties over. Rumor has it that she got expelled for carrying a lethal weapon. Her name is Sarah Cole but the guys call her…"

"Seretta Kill." Violet finished for her.

This girl was new here so that's why she never noticed the scent. But she noticed another thing. The strawberry scent was quickly filling her nostrils with a new found sickly sweetness. Something was very odd about this Sarah/ Seretta. And Violet wanted to find out just what…

Before she could think about what she could do, she felt a sharp point at the back of her neck.

A deep voice hissed, "Don't move."

Violet's eyes widened and she tensed.

A peal of unfamiliar amusement combined with an outburst of laughter she easily recognized. She turned around and saw Sarah and Jay standing behind her. Jay was laughing hard while Sarah smiled. The sharp point that Violet felt wasn't a gun but Sarah's fingernail poked at a pressure point on Violet's neck.

Sarah drew back her finger then outstretched her other hand and said in a less frightening tone, "Sarah. Or you can call me Seretta. Kill. Cole. Whatever floats your boat. I could care less. Anyway, nice to meet you. If you're kind of freaked out now, don't worry. I just do that to people I meet to make sure that they don't pee their pants when I sneak around. I'm really sorry," She paused and cracked up for a moment before regaining her composure. "If you don't find this funny but I think that the expression on your face was hilarious."

Jules, Claire and Jay were still laughing and Jules pointed out, "She was right. You looked like a ghost just did a flash dance in front of you."

Sarah's face crinkled in confusion as both she and Claire asked, "What is a flash dance?"

This caused Chelsea, Jay and Jules to crack up even more and soon everyone was laughing.

Except for Violet.

She was still nauseated by the sweet scent of strawberries and she closed her eyes. Sarah smelled like a new Strawberry Shortcake doll but fifty times stronger. And Sarah and the others were completely oblivious to it.

Violet gagged and Sarah looked over. She then playfully hit Jay and reprimanded him. "Don't you know that you have to take a shower once in a while, Jay? I think Violet is dying from BO overexposure."

More laughter ensued but Jay stopped laughing when he say that Violet looked sick.

"Here, I'm going to take her to the nurse." Jay said as Violet's face started turning green.

As they walked out of the lunchroom and to the nurse's office, Jay stopped her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Sarah, she has a scent."

Normally, any other person would have been horribly confused but Jay understood. "Which?"

"I don't know! Does she look like she's dead to you? All I know is that she hasn't killed anyone but she has a strong imprint scent."

"No, but I think that is a little odd. But why are you feeling sick?"

"Her scent is so strong that it's making me nauseous. Any longer and it would have been like drowning in a vat of perfume."

"Okay, we can head back now but just don't breathe through your nose and don't be obvious about it. We need to learn more about this Sarah Cole."

**A/N: R&R if you want more chapters!**


End file.
